Harry Potter and the Flainctura Curse
by Tibidee
Summary: It's the last year at Hogwarts and Hermione, Harry and Ron manage to get themselves, once again, into trouble. Exciting and Humorous. Read on! Chapter 5 is up! PLEASE R&R!
1. The Curse

****

N/A: Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and I wrote it in grade 7 

"...and that concludes our lesson on witch burning of the 14th century."

"Can his lessons get any more boring?" yawned Ron as they came out of their History of Magic lesson.

Harry secretly agreed, but Hermione protested and bored them all with a long lecture 

about how important history would prove to be in their future careers. When they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, leading to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione spoke the password (Anvarma) and they walked in.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Divination?" 

"I would be, but we were sent back here when Professor Trelawney collapsed on the floor."

"Well that's not much of a surprise; we knew someday that old bat would-"

"-But that's not the only reason. After she collapsed she was mumbling stuff under her breath that we couldn't understand. Then she started flinching and pointing in different directions to different people."

"That's strange," said Hermione.

"I know! Ellen Walker went to get Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. When 

they came back, Professor Dumbledore told us to go back to our common rooms until our next 

lesson."

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged knowing it was probably 

one of her famous "fake" predictions she always seemed to have.

The three had just started their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

They were just able to squeeze out of Divination classes, one of Harry's least favourite subjects, 

reason being that Professor Trelawney managed to predict some horrible fate for him every time 

he walked into her classroom.

* * * 

It was Saturday and the castle grounds shone with dew under the warm sun. Quidditch 

practice was cancelled because everyone on the team had fallen mysteriously ill over night. 

Everyone except for Harry and Ron. It seemed that the only ones getting sick were 16 years old 

or younger. Colin Creevey, however, was an exception. He seemed to be the only person 

younger then Harry who hadn't caught the illness.

Many people became suspicious of a curse going around and stayed away from the 

hospital wing in fear of catching it. Whatever it was. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to visit Ginny after supper in the Great Hall. She was in the hospital wing with all the other sick children.

"Whoa!" they said while stopping in front of the open door astonished at how many people where sick in bed.

They went looking around the hospital wing for Ginny.

"Yuck!" yelled Ron who was in obvious discusted shock.

"Oh my!" said Hermione surprised.

Everyone in the room except Madame Pomfrey had green mouldy spots. The kind that cheese has when it's gone bad.

"This stuff must be really contagious!" exclaimed Harry. 

After 5 minutes of searching they found Ginny. She was on a bed, sleeping, also covered 

in the spots.

"This is not the ideal place to be right now dears. I would suggest that you three move on 

out of here before you may catch it yourselves," spoke a stressed Madame Pomfrey.

They agreed and walked out of the hospital wing and into the corridors.

"What's going on?" pondered Harry as all three of them headed for the Gryffindor 

common room and climbed into the portrait hole.

"I have an idea but I need to go check in the library just to make sure. Harry I need your 

invisibility cloak," Hermione spoke.


	2. Discussions in the Common Room

****

N/A: Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and I wrote it in grade 7 

Harry and Ron nodded and Harry walked to his dorm room and grabbed the cloak and came back down to give to Hermione who grabbed it and headed for the library.

It must have been at least 2 hours of playing wizards chess on the floor when finally the Fat Lady's portrait swung open and Hermione walked in carrying the cloak and a book under her arm.

She walked over to Harry and Ron and sat down with them.

"Well now I know what's causing all this!"

"What?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"The Flainctura curse!"

"The what?"

She swung the book open to a certain page and read:

"The Flainctura curse - is a curse that will cause its target to collapse and flinch continuously. Sometimes when the target is hit strange things will occur (different side effects) such as, pointing continuously mumbling under its breath, flu, hot and cold flashes, vomitting frogs, etc. Once the curse is cast upon the victim, the curse will be contagious and everyone who's near the target will get the second symptom which is green mouldy spots all over their body. And who ever was near the person who caught the second symptom will get the second symptom as well and so on. The first target can be any age to get infected but the second part of the curse can not infect ages 17 and older. The curse can only be cured by mixing wolf-bane and wormwood and boiling water and making the sick person drink it. However if the person does not drink the potion within the first 34 hours after they have caught it, they will die. This is a very difficult curse to learn and it is an unregistered, unforgivable curse. It is very dark magic though, the people who know about the curse, find that it has no point in existing.

"Well that explains a lot!" exclaimed Ron. "Hold on! We need to go to Madame Pomfrey right now and tell her or else my sister's going to die!"

"But if we tell her what it is, she'll know that we got it from the Restricted Section-"

"-We'll tell her we had permission," said Harry.

"We can't do that! What teacher would let us look in the restricted section for the Flainctura curse? It's not in our curriculum!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Well maybe the teachers already know what it is and they're curing it as we speak," 

said Harry anxiously.

"That's not possible... it's unregistered!" Hermione yelled. Then she was shushed by 

Ron because people in the common room were starring at her.

"Then what is it doing in a book?" Ron pondered aloud.

"Well I was looking on the table where some of the books were and when I went looking 

around the shelves I heard a "zap" near the table. I looked on the table again and I found this. This happens to be full of curses no one's heard of. It was probably coincidence that the exact book I wanted fell from the shelf on perfect timing."

"That doesn't explain what it's doing in a book," said Ron.

"Well that's not important, at least we found out what's going on."

Harry nodded showing he agreed with Hermione though he really didn't.

"Hermione, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you. You told us a few hours 

ago before you left to the library that you had an idea what was going on. What was all that about? How could you know where this book was and..." Ron asked.

"I, I don't know I just had some gut feeling that I'd find it in the Restricted Section."

"Well, anyway, we can't waste any more time discussing this, we have to tell Madame Pomfrey so the kids can get cured as soon as possible. I don't care if we get in trouble. They're not going to expel us if we save the students lives," Harry pointed out.

"You know what, you're right," agreed Ron and Hermione.

"But we have to take the invisibility cloak, its getting late," said Ron.

"Uh oh! That's not good! How much time do we have before we aren't allowed out any 

more?"

"7 minutes!" squealed Harry looking at his watch. "We better get going quick!"


	3. Close Encounter

****

N/A: Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and I wrote it in grade 7 

They rushed out of the portrait hole with the cloak on and went straight to the hospital wing in what seemed like a couple of minutes. They opened the door, ran inside, and took off the cloak.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry and Ron yelled together.

"Madame - Pomfrey - are - you - there? This - is - an - emergency!" Hermione yelled while trying to catch her breath.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! You may wake everyone up. I'm coming, I'm coming."

When she came walking in she said, "What's all this? Aren't all three of you supposed to be in bed?"

"We made it here just in time so we could talk to you," blurted out Harry.

"About what dear?"

They told her what was going on and how to cure it and luckily she didn't ask how they knew she just asked in a very worried tone, "Are you three sure?"

"Positive."

"Well we better get a move on this potion, I'll contact Professor Snape-"

"-You better hurry! You only have about five hours!" matter-of-factly spoke Hermione. 

"And wolf-bane is very rare! I read that there are only seven in all of Britain and who knows how many have been used!"

"The three of you only have one more minute to get back to your common room and I'm not bending any rules to let you wander around after hours."

Little did she know they had an invisibility cloak hiding behind Harry's back the entire time.

They left the hospital wing and bounded up the stairs.

On the way up Harry accidentally stepped on the hem of the cloak and it slipped off. While Harry bent down to pick it up he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Harry," mumbled Ron.

Harry stood up and saw someone he hated ever since he came to Hogwarts. He saw Snape standing right in front of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Harry Potter and friends?"

Harry gulped loudly.

"This time I'll make sure you all are expelled for good. This is not the first time you've 

done this," said Snape nastily. 

"We had to go see Madame Pomfrey about something urgent," spoke Hermione bravely.

"Quiet you stupid girl. You should really know when to keep your mouth shut."

Snape went too far.

"SHE IS NOT STUPID YOU RUDDY OLD WART HAIRED HOG!" screamed Ron. "YOU SCUM-"

"-What's all this?"

"Professor McGonagall, the exact person I wanted to see," said a smirking Snape.

Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house.

"Yes, Severus?"

"These three have been sneaking around after hours again and Mr. Weasley has been kind enough to share some (clearing his throat at this moment) comments about me," Snape said hotly. "I think expulsion is the solution to all this!"

"No, no Severus, expulsion is way too severe."

Snape's smirk had gone. You could tell he was steaming.

"I think the proper punishment would have to be 50 points each from Gryffindor and detention. For Mr. Weasley double detention for his lack of respect-"

"-Professor, Professor Snape was insulting Hermione," spoke Harry quickly.

Hermione nodded frantically.

"Is this true Severus?"

"Absolutely not! I would never insult a student!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock.

"Well then-"

"He's lying Professor. He did insult me, he called me stupid. He's done it many times before as well," Hermione spoke again bravely.

"Nonsense," said an annoyed Snape.

"If this is true Severus, I mean it's not exactly my duty to tell you, but you must respect 

the students just like you would respect any professor."

Snape scowled.

"And for you three, I'll tell you tomorrow morning when you will be serving your 

detention."


	4. Detention in the Dark Forest

****

N/A: Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and I wrote it in grade 7 

* * *

The next morning Ron and Harry woke up and went down stairs to the common room. Hermione was already there. She was sitting on the couch reading "History of Magic grade 7".

"Hello," said Hermione sounding a little concerned and trying to be cheerful. "Professor McGonagall came here just before you woke up and handed me this." She gave a piece of paper to them to read.

Ron read, "You will be serving detention at 10:00 p.m. tonight. Meet Hagrid in the entrance hall at 9:50 sharp."

"You don't think we're going into the Forbidden Forest again, do you?" worried Harry remembering their detention they had with Hagrid in their first year though Ron was at the hospital wing at the time (he got bitten by Hagrids baby dragon Norbert).

"I certainly hope not," Hermione shivered at the thought. 

* * *

After supper in the Great Hall Ron, Harry and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor 

common room to wait till their detention.

When 9:40 came they decided to leave the empty common room.

When they got to the entrance hall Hermione looked at her watch. They were two minutes early.

"Maybe for detention Hagrid will want us to clean Fang, he's overdue for a bath or worse, Hagrid will have us clean up Fang's messes!" said a disgusted Ron.

"Nope, not quite," said a voice.

It was Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid," said Harry trying to sound cheerful.

" 'ello, you three will be 'elping me look in the Forbidden Forest for dragon footsteps, an' dung, an' anything that proves that there are dragons in the forest," Hagrid trailed off. 

"What are you going on about Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Well according to Bane, Ronan and Firenze. They said that some welsh-green dragons were moping about in the Forbidden Forest."

"But that's really dangerous. I mean they could stomp out of the Forbidden Forest at any time," Ron's fear was obvious. "And, now that we're going to look for them-"

"-We're not looking for 'em, we're looking for signs that dragons are actually wondering round there, now if you three don' mind we better start yer detention."

They walked out of the Entrance Hall and into the grounds. When they stopped in front of the forest Hagrid turned to them and said, "Now you three stay close to me. If you see anything at all, just tell me, don' keep it to yer selves. Fang will stay in front of us. I have my crossbow in case something happens."

Ron gulped.

They entered the forest and kept on walking and walking for what seemed like an hour.

Hagrid stopped and told them that he saw a dragon footprint.

"There really are dragons in here!" Hagrid was so exicited he was jumping up and down managing to shake the ground where they all stood.

Harry, Ron and Hermione knew why Hagrid was acting this way. Hagrid would give any thing to own a dragon. He adored them!

"RUFF, RUFF!" Fang barked, while sniffing very hard he ran out of sight.

"OH NO! You three stay here do NOT move, I'll be right back. Got to go get Fang," said Hagrid and ran after Fang.

"Well what if we see a dragon while Hagrid's gone?" said Hermione scared at the thought.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen!" muttered Harry.

At that moment Ron screamed and Harry's scar started to burn like crazy. Harry and Hermione looked at what he was screaming at.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

But Harry still didn't know what they were screaming at though he had a feeling that he knew. His scar only burned when either danger was near him, Voldemort killed someone or when Voldemort was near. OH NO! Was it Voldemort they saw? 

"What is it?"

"YOU-KNOW-WHO!" 


	5. Unexpected Visitors

****

N/A: Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and I wrote it in grade 7 

Harry felt his scar burn even more.

"Owww!" mumbled Harry covering his scar with his hands like a bandage. He started to feel a rush of fear go through him.

All three of them saw a hooded figure draw nearer with Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew? That could only mean one thing! It certainly was-

"-Voldemort," Harry muttered.

Luckily Harry learned how to properly duel in his 6th year and now he was prepared to fight Voldemort.

Voldemort and Pettigrew stopped ten feet in front of the three and Pettigrew started to shiver at the sight of them.

Hermione and Ron, still scared out of their wits, went to stand right beside Harry.

"What do we have here? Lucky me! This is going to be easier to kill you than I planned!" spoke Voldemort.

"Planned?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Well, my plan was for Colin Creevey (I put him under the Impirius curse) to cast the Flainctura curse on that Divination teacher so everyone would think it was one of her predictions. As most of the kids would be catching those green spots (I would cure Colin) I was hoping that there would be too many kids for one professor to take care of so that more teachers would be forced to help out. I would also send Dumbledore a fake letter telling him the Ministry of Magic needed him for something urgent so the path to you would be much easier. But it didn't work. That nurse was able to take care of it on her own and Dumbledore wasn't fooled. Turns out Dumbledore took extra precautions ever since the last time I sent him a fake letter. 

"Plan "B" was for Colin to do a switching charm with a book I had written with an other one that was on the table in the Restricted Section. I cast a spell on your friend," he pointed to Hermione. 

"So that she would go looking in there to try and find out what was going on with all the kids. I knew when you three found out what it was you would go straight to the nurse so she could cure it and new you'd get a detention when she'd find out you looked in the Restricted Section without permission. But she didn't ask where you got the information from. Luckily it was near lights out when you found out and you got caught! You got caught on your way back and got detention! I took a risk and hoped you would get detention in the Forbidden Forest well, I was right! And that big oaf's dog got loose and that leaves me and you! I'll say it again, this is going to be easier to kill you than I planned."

"Hagrid is not a big oaf," Harry spoke through clenched teeth. "And besides why would you want us to have our detention in here?" 

"I wanted you to come to me."

"And why exactly would you be in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Well Potter, dragon blood. I decided to kill you with dragon blood. The Avadakadavra (at this Harry jumped) curse never seems to work on you any more, strangely enough, and it's the killing curse. I think when your mom died for you she gave you the strength to defy the curse though it still hurts you. Making you drink dragon blood will for sure do the trick. Of course there are twelve uses for it." Voldemort said bitterly while pulling out a jar of it from his cloak.

"How did you know we got caught, if you were in here all this time," Hermione squeaked. Of course it was only Hermione who would ponder these things.

Chuckling to himself wickedly, Voldemort answered, "I have many spies. The bugs that crawl on the wall, the germs that squirm on your skin. The mice that flee from my face and the lice that on you seem to cling. These are all my followers and my followers are death eaters. They are all Animagus'."

"Why aren't they here, ready to kill us," asked bravely Harry.

"Because I wanted to kill you personally."

Harry could feel the fear in both Hermione and Ron. Ron seemed to be shaking and Hermione looked pale as a ghost. Harry couldn't help feeling different, partly because his scar hurt so much, it was hard to think about anything else.

"Now Potter, any last words to your friends before I kill all three of you?"

"Yes actually," said Harry feeling a bit braver because of the advantage they had. 'Three against one,' he thought. 'As long as Peter doesn't help Voldemort I think we may be fine. Except for the fact that Voldemort has killed basically every one in his path. I can't put my friends in danger like this.'

Harry turned to his friends and made his decision, "On the count of three, you two run as fast as you can towards Hogwarts. Go and find Professor Dumbledore and tell him where I am. I don't want to put you guys in danger. Ron if you never see me again-"

"-Harry, we're not leaving you. Don't say your goodbyes yet," Ron cut off.

"Yeah. You can't kill Voldemort alone. We all have to do this together," said Hermione as her voice cracked.

"But-"

"Times up," Who will do the honours of dying first?" Voldemort's excitement clearly visible.

Harry nodded to his friends in gratitude.

"I - I will," said Harry trying not to think about his burning scar. 

"Brave man, just like your father," chuckled Voldemort.

"Be careful Harry," Harry heard Hermione whisper.

Harry stopped thinking about his scar completely and realized it didn't hurt any more. 

'Probably because I'm not thinking about the pain it's giving me,' he mumbled.

"Avada-" started Voldemort.

"-Decendreum," screamed Harry. Voldemorts wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. Harry threw it to the ground and yelled, "Bradinca."

Voldemort flew ten feet into the air and dropped onto the ground. 

He got up with fire in his eyes and yelled, "Embrum." His wand from the ground flew into his hands. Then shouted, "Zakzia". 

Harry flew against a tree behind him and started choking. He felt like his throat was hanging him and his feet were on fire. Harry began to think that Voldemort's plan to kill him was probably to knock him out then feed the blood to him.

"Harry!" he could hear Ron and Hermione squeal but it sounded distant. He heard Ron's voice yelling, "Sagmuzar."

Harry knew that Sagmuzar would only make Voldemort fall flat on his face. Then he heard Hermione yell, "Mufflariar."

Harry suddenly started to fall and he didn't feel the choking or burning any more. Then he felt something soft under him. He opened his eyes and saw the forest coming into focus.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. Harry got up and saw Hermione running over to Ron who was now on the ground and looked in a lot of pain.

"Ron," Harry mumbled.

He moved his eyes and saw Voldemort getting to his feet. Peter Pettigrew just stood there watching while nibbling at the sleeve of his shirt, like a true rat.

"Expenrialium," Harry bellowed. A blue light flew out of his wand and turned into an orb that headed right for Voldemort's knees. It hit the back of his knees and he fell over. The orb turned into glowing rope. The glowing rope glued Voldemort to the ground. He couldn't move.

Harry ran over to Ron.

"Ron! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Harry, Ron isn't moving," Hermione squeaked while tears were pouring out of her eyes. 

Harry began to panic.

"Is he breathing?"

"No!"

"RON!" Harry screamed. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Harry shook Ron. Ron stayed limp. Harry checked his pulse and was relieved to find his heart was beating. 

"There's something wrong with his breathing Hermione. Didn't you learn some spell to use if this kind of thing happens?" Harry asked worriedly. 

"Well I do know something but I don't know if it will work. It's used to help muggles breath if they're choking," she replied wiping her tears.

"Just try it."

Hermione nodded and stuck her wand out and pointed it at Ron's throat.

"Respiras."

All of a sudden Ron started to breathe again.


	6. Death Do Us Part

****

N/A: Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and I wrote it in grade 7 

Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but the ending on this chapter sounds so much better then any other ending I could have come up with.

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time.

He began to move. 

"Am I dead?" Ron asked.

"Ron you're alive! Thank God!" Hermione squealed. Harry felt the same way.

While all this was going on, Peter was trying to unglue Voldemort from the ground. Voldemort slowly stood up and stuck his wand out. While Harry was still making sure Ron was okay, Voldemort yelled out, "AVADAKADAVRA."

Luckily Harry heard him and rolled out of the way. He got up and Hermione whispered, 

"Harry use the Hulora curse, it will knock him down hard."

"Hul-" Harry started.

"EVERMISANGA!" screamed Voldemort and Harry went flying against the tree again 

but this time his arms, feet and head were bound against it.

Voldemort grabbed the jar of dragon blood, took off the lid and muttered something to it. 

As Harry struggled to free himself, the jar came floating over to his face. Suddenly Harry's 

mouth flew open and it wouldn't close. Harry felt the cold jar push up against his lips and start 

tipping the blood into his mouth. Harry tried keeping the jar away from his mouth with his tongue 

but it was no use. Now Harry could taste the copper flavour blood. 

Just at that moment the jar broke because Ron threw a rock at it. Though it was too late. 

Voldemort threw Harry to the ground and started to chuckle in his evil way.

"If I'm going to die, I should die defeating Voldemort." Harry thought. Then his mind 

began to race though he was feeling weaker and weaker. He could hear Ron and Hermione 

yelling his name though it was faint, and Voldemort saying, "I've finally defeated the famous 

Harry Potter." Harry knew he couldn't use the Avadacadavra curse because it was too powerful 

for him. Then he remembered a spell Hermione told him about. She said that wizards used it to 

hunt for fun. Harry stuck out his wand and yelled with all the strength that was left of him, 

"Swordanxa."

Out of the wand came a silver flash. The flash turned into a silver orb and it formed into a silver sword. The sword started to speed at Voldemort's heart then with one thrust he was stabbed. Peter ran away squeaking leaving Voldemort trying to pull it out with a spell. Luckily Hermione disarmed him just in time. Voldemort tried yelling, "Peter, you coward, come back!" but it only came out as a sort of croak. He was now breathing very heavily, then stopped breathing completely. At that moment they knew that it was the end of the dark lord Voldemort.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Harry wheezed with all his might, "Goodbye you guy's," and he blacked out.


	7. In The End

Everything was blurry but mostly black, though Harry could hear voices all around him. He stirred and the voices stopped.

"Harry?" he heard Ron say anxiously.

The hospital wing started to come into focus.

"Ron?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry! You're alive, I mean, awake!" Ron squealed happily.

"Awake? Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

"You didn't drink enough of the blood to do that to you. Just enough for you to go unconscious."

"Thank God," Harry murmured with relief. "How long have I been unconscious for?"

"About four days. Hermione and I came to check on you during all our spare time."

"Where is she now?"

"Washroom."

Harry looked around the room at all the faces from the other kids. The kids who were in the beds didn't have any green spots on them any more.

"They're cured," Harry said pointing at them. They stared back.

"Yeah. They're just recovering," said Ron very quietly.

There was a moment of still silence.

"Harry, when you defeated you-know-who-"

"-We. All three of us defeated him together."

Ron looked very solemn.

"When you said goodbye after we defeated you-know-who, we thought you were dead for sure. Hermione and I couldn't believe it. We tried to wake you up, but we couldn't. We checked if you were breathing, but you weren't. We checked if your heart was beating, but it wasn't. We both started to yell for help and Hermione sent up red sparks in the sky. Luckily Snape saw it and ran to get professor Dumbledore. When Hagrid saw you he bawled his eyes out just like me and Hermione did.-"

"-Ron! You actually cried," Harry said jokingly.

Ron just gave him an embarrassed "yeah" look.

"Surprisingly Snape looked really worried as well. Though, Dumbledore knew you were okay as soon as we told him that you only had a sip of the dragon's blood. He told us you were in a state of unconsciousness that only wizards had (Your heart was really beating though it didn't feel like it to us... same with your breathing). Hagrid thought it was his entire fault that you were hurt."

At that moment Hermione came walking in. When she saw Harry her eyes widened and she ran over.

"Harry! Are you okay! How long have you been awake for? Ron is he okay?"

"He's fine," emphasized Ron.

She leaned over and gave Harry a hug that hurt so much he couldn't breath. When she let go she started to cry and said,

"You guy's, we'll be friends forever, right? Don't you both ever give up on our friendship. And Harry... don't you ever do that to me again... ever!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other strangely than looked at Hermione again who was now wiping her tears.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" piped in Ron.

"Yeah. Harry, um just to warn you, when you're ready to get up again, the school has been talking about your victory against you-know-who ever since they found out. It's all over the Wizard News and-"

"-It's our victory. All three of us did it together-"

"-Well Harry it's mostly you who did it all," said Ron in a matter-of-factly.

"-That's not true. You guy's stood by my side the whole time. You guy's helped me when I was down and also fought him when I was down. You guy's are the greatest friends I could ever have."

"Thanks Harry. You're the greatest friend we could ever have," Ron spoke.

There was another moment of silence.

"Why do you guy's still call Voldemort (at this Ron and Hermione flinched) you-know-who? I mean, we defeated him," Harry blurted out.

"Even though we defeated him Harry, he still did those terrible things," Hermione explained.

At that moment the hospital door swung open and Hagrid came bursting in.

"Harry!" Hagrid yelled.

Madame Pomfrey came from her office to shush Hagrid. When she saw that Harry was awake she ran over and asked Ron kindly, "Why didn't you tell me Harry was awake?"

"Uh... I forgot," spoke Ron stupidly.

For the next 15 minutes Hagrid asked Harry if he was okay over and over again. He kept on apologizing but Harry kept on saying it wasn't his fault.

Harry was told an hour later that he was allowed to go. As he walked through the corridors to the common room, everyone starred at him and some cheered. When he got to the common room everyone was cheering.

With Voldemort's defeat everyone seemed a lot happier around Hogwarts, even Draco and Professor Snape. Harry thought to himself, "Even though this is my last year at Hogwarts, it's definitely going to be my best." and he walked off to his next class with his two forever-best friends, Ron and Hermione.


End file.
